Melina
by The Incredible Werekitty
Summary: Updated with a short chapter. I've still got writers' block on how to proceed, tho...
1. Introducing Melina Holmes

One would wonder why I am trying my hand at F: TTD fanfiction, since I've already done fairly well with my colaborations in STH, and TTA. Well I got an idea stuck in my head, for one thing, and for another, it's good to branch out, and try new stuff. ANYway, you know the legalities: I don't own Flint: The Time Dective, the cast, crew, ect ect. I will, however, claim any characters I make up, and write about in this fic. After all, one should be a responcable author. :)  
  
So without firther ado, I present:  
  
Melina  
By: The Incredable Werekitty  
(RottinKid@aol.com, or rottinkid@earthlink.net)  
  
The day was Saturday. A partuclarly sunny and bright Saturday at that, making the clean cityscape of the 25th century gleem with a particulular brightness. In this pleasant scene a lone figure strode along the sidewalk, swinging an uneeded unbrella, and humming cheerfully to herself. It was still on the early side for a weekend, and the traffic was light, providing a pleasant hum in the background, as a breese made the leaves sway gently. The girl stopped at the door of an apartment building, as the dappled shadowes flowed over the door and facade. She stood for a few minutes at the door, fishing out the key she had been given for days like this one, then, having found it, used it to enter the building. She closed the door after her, quietly, since it was still a weekend morning, and many people, including the person she was here to visit, liked to sleep in.  
  
"Hello, 'Lina," came a cheerful voice that was quick to catch the girl's attention. She turned to see a kindly older woman standing with her in the foyure.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. McDavies," 'Lina replied happily, flashing a smile that tended to unnerve people who did not know her very well. It featured a pair of very prominate canines. In fact they were a bit too fang-like for most people's confort. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, dear," Mrs. McDavies said, nonplussed by her young friend's unique smile. She closed her mailbox, and turned to face the girl beaming. "And don't you look nice, today?"  
  
"This?" 'Lina giggled, spreading her arms to show off her outfit, which dod look rather spiffy. She wore a white blouse, with a ruffled ascot-like affair in the front, under a toridor's jacket in royal blue with matching toridor's pants, and white knee socks. Her shoes were the only things that did not go with her outfit, they being a pair of plain black sneakers. They managed to look only somewhat out of place with the rest of her clothes, but 'Lina was not one to believe in torchure by footware for the sake of fashion. "I wear this all the time."  
  
"I know, dear," said Mrs. McDavies kindly, "but so many children, your age, are so shockingly casual about things like clothes, nowadays."  
  
"I guess that can be a bummer, but I guess it's forgivable on the weekend...," mused 'Lina. "Oh well, it was nice talking to you, Mrs. McDavies. I'm going on up."  
  
"Go carefully, dear. Your brother had quite the party, last night," Mrs. McDavies said as 'Lina pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
"He DID? And he didn't invite me?" 'Lina asked shocked.  
  
"I'm sure it was a surprise party, dear, since I let the people surprising him into his apartment," laughed Mrs. McDavies. "I don't know if they knew about you, however, or otherwize I would be seeing you going instead of justi arrivng for a visit. We all know how much of a party animal you are. Anyway, we didn't mind. A young man needs the chance to be a bit wild, every now and again, and that brother of yours is usually so quiet, we hardly know he's there."  
  
"Boy is THAT true," laughed 'Lina as she got on the lift. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, dear."  
  
'Lina rode the elevator tot he sixth floor, and got off, still swinging her umbella. She quickly found the apartment she was looking for, and knocked on the door. She waited, and knocked again. After knocking a third time, and still getting no answer, she sighed, and dug in her pockets for the apartment's door key she had been given. She unlocked the door, and entered, prepairing to wake up her brother in a most unpleasant manner.  
  
"Merlock Homes, excuse for a-" she started to rant, then trailed off in pure shock. What lay before her could only be described as a disaster area. Paper cups, popcorn, pizza boxes, napkins, and cake crumbs littered the whole living room. In various corners, and on some of the furnature, slept an assortment of strange, yet cute creatures. Bindi, the pink, snail-like Time Shifter was asleep on the coffee table surrounded by several of the creatures. "Housekeeper. . ," 'Lina uttered, in a much lower voice, and finishing her sentance, but not with the word she was originially going to use.  
  
'Lina slipped her umbrella into the stand by the door, with Merlock's cane, as she looked around at all the creatures. In a brilliant flash of insight, she guess that they were also Time Shifters, like Bindi. 'Lina could not help but giggle at the thought of the tempremental little Shifter being courted by several of her own at the party that had taken place, last night. She figured that the most ardent of Bindi's newly aquired fan-club were the ones sleeping on and surrounding the coffee table occupied by Bindi, herself.  
  
A loud snore caused 'Lina to look at the chair in the far end of the lifing room. Sprawled over the cushion, his head resting on one of the chair's arms was a little boy with hunter-green hair, who wore a red tunic-like affair over which was a silver belt with a red jew-like buckle. He was the one snoring so loudly. Leaning against the chair was a stone ax, which (strangely enough) also seemed to be snoring. 'Lina shook her head in confusion over this very strange guest of her brother's, never mind the odd, pink kitsune-like creature which was sharing the chair with the loudly snoring child. 'Lina found the fact that the Shifter was still asleep quite an amazing thing.  
  
At the back of the livingroom, under the curtained window was the couch, and on that couch was where 'Lina found Merlock. He, like his guests, was asleep, and sleep must have overtaken him quite suddenly, since he was out here on the couch, still in his light blue Victorian era "boy's suite". On his slumbering face was a slight, contented smile, odviously caused by his dreams. The object of said dreams surely had to be the girl that, too, slumbered on the couch, held protectively in Merlock's arms. A young pink-haired beauty clad in yellow shirt, and blue jeans that could only be Sara Goodman, the object of the young vampire's obsessed affections. 'Lina sighed, remembering having to listen to Merlock wax poetic about Sara on her last visit, but had to admit to herself that she looked like a nice girl.  
  
"Aww," she whispered over the sleeping pair, clasping her hands to her chest in a mock dramitic gesture. "How cute. Wonder how long Sara will be smiling, like that, once she finds out who's got his arms around her?" 'Lina shrugged, as she turned to go to the kitchen and fix some breakfast for the merry crew. It was then she spotted him: Merlock's third human guest. He was draped over another chair, a bird-like Time Shifter resting on the chairback above him, and was odviously who Mrs. McDavies had in mind when she was talking about how shockingly casual the kids of today were. His brown hair sort of spiked up from his head, but managed to look only slightly mussed. His overlarge orange shirt made him look slightly smaller than he actually was, its sleeves half covering his hands, and the brown shorts he was wearing. 'Lina was not interested in his clothes, however, but his face. He bore a very strong resemblance to Sara, her features translating well to his, making for a very pleasant looking individual.  
  
"You're cute... Too cute to resist," she breathed, gazing down at him. An impish notion occured to 'Lina, a girl who lived to follow through on impish notions, so she leaned over the slumbering boy, and very gently kissed his lips. 'Lina watched, amused, as a slow smile started to spread across the boy's face. Then it stopped, and was replaced by a peturbed look, and he jerked awake.  
  
"Man, that was WIERD," he murmured sleepily.  
  
"What was wierd?" queried 'Lina.  
  
"This dream," he replied, not quite noticing her, yet. "I drempt that a girl kissed me... But I didn't know who she was..."  
  
"Now that IS odd," giggled 'Lina.  
  
"What's even wierder was it felt like she- AAAAGH!" The boy started violently at the sight of her, knocking the bird-Shifter onto his chest.  
  
"Huh?" murmured the sleepy bird-creature, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" the human stammered.  
  
"I'm Melina Homes," 'Lina replied with a small bow. "Now tell me," she continued, looking extreemly interested, "what was even wierder about this dream-girl of yours?"  
  
"Uh. . . She felt like she had fangs," the lad murmured, looking at her with a small amount of suspicion. No surprise, there, because though Melina had a look of innocent curiosity on her face, her eyes sparkled with an inner mischief. "Uh... I'm Tony Goodman, in case you were wondering."  
  
"I was. Goodman? As in Sara's brother Tony? Oh wonderful, it's either genetic, or contagious. . . "  
  
"Huh?" Tony asked intelligently. The bird Shifter just looked up at Melina.  
  
"Nevermind. Want to help me make breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!" Tony agreed, eagerly. "Can Wing help too?"  
  
"Don't see why not," observed Melina.  
  
"All right!" Wing cheered, flying around Melina's head in celebreation.  
=0=  
  
It was the feel of the sun that roused Sara Goodman from her night's slumber, but it did not completely wake her. There was a feeling of content that she did not wish to loose, just yet, and she felt that it would just pop like a soap bubble if she were to move. The feel of a breath on her cheek, and arms around her waist told her that she was not alone, and she could not help but smile. Merlock had been so sweetly nervious, last night, before the kiss. . .   
=0=  
  
Long before the kiss, however, was the party. It had come as quite a shock when Gillian Gray had called them with the news that Merlock was going to leave the Time Police. Tony had come up with the idea for the party, strangely enough, concidering how little he liked the vampire. Sara and Flint were quick to go along with the idea, and Miss Gray had even gotten, somewhat, into the spirit. She gave them the money for the food from a special fund for these kinds of things, and accidently ended up making a date with Benard Goodman. It was hard to figure out who was the most startled by this surprising turn of events. Miss Gray, though, was quick to look disgusted with herself, and covered her eyes with one hand, and issued a weary sigh. Much to everyone's astonishment, she agreed to keep the date, even after Uncle Bernie had offered to forget about the whole thing, since she odviously did not want to go through with it. Towards the time Sara, Tony, Flint, and the Time Shifters were getting ready to go for the food, Miss Gray had started to look a bit more cheerful (for her that is) about her decision. Dr. Goodman had started to quiz her on her favorite resteraunts, foods, and kinds of flowers, all the while looking rediciously grateful.  
  
The merry troup left for Merlock's, after wishing Miss Gray, and Dr. Goodman good luck with their date. They ordered their pizzas from a shop on the way to the apartment building, so they would be delivered in time for the shindig, and be nice and hot. They then took care of the rest of the details, and headed to Merlock's building. After persuaiding the landlady, Mrs. McDavies, to let them in, Flint, Sara, Tony, and all the Shifters settled in to wait.  
  
The look on Merlock's face was pure gold when he saw them there. It was not, however, a match for the one on Bindi's face, especially when she was promptly surrounded by most of the male Shifters. From there, the party proceeded full steam ahead. Flint and the Shifters, inspired by "The Loco-Motion" being played on the radio, showed Bindi and Merlock how to do their favorite chain-dance. There were fast dances, after that, and slow dances. Merlock, being the gentleman he is, tried to dance with Bindi, but the Time Shifters kept cutting in. Instead he danced with Sara, which pleased the vampire to no end, Talen, who thought Merlock was sweet, and Eldora, who very nearly turned Merlock's suite gold as a farewell gift.  
  
Bindi, on the other hand, was surprised at how hot many of her new admirers thought she was. This did not, however keep her from being very, very flattered. Bugsy was cute, if somewhat nervious. Linx made her laugh when he asked her amorious riddles, and the three male Cardians just showed off, trying to impress her. Bindi was charmed by Knuckle's dignified approach to courting, and was swept away by Raldo's prince-like gallentry. The one Shifter that surprised everybody by asking Bindi to dance was Elekin. Then Bindi, herself, was a cause for dropped jaws, when she appologised to Elekin for getting him into so much trouble.  
  
Soon all the pizza was eaten, and practically everyone had settled onto the furnature of the apartment, it being very late (or very early depending on your point of view). Dispite the small size of the apartment, Merlock was not about to usher his guests to their own home. First of all, everybody was pretty much exhausted from all the dancing and partying they had done in the course of the night. Secondly, showing everybody the door at such a late hour would probally make both Sara AND Bindi mad at him, and that was the last thing the vampire wanted. Merlock could not help but smile down at Bindi, who snoozed peacefully on the coffee table surrounded by her new fan-club. Merlock was enjoying the last dance of the evening, pleasantly surprised that Sara concented to it.  
  
"Do you recall," murmured Merlock, as they swayed to "Ain't Even Done With The Night" by John Mellencamp, "when we first met one another?"  
  
"Yes," Sara chuckled. "It was in Russia during Napolion's invasion... Mosby had just froze everybody but me..."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You unfroze them for me," Sara smiled.  
  
"Ye-es... But I _did_ ask for a little something in return," Merlock replied with a slight grin.  
  
"A kiss... I remember that part. The rest is a little fuzzy, though. . ," Sara said, then gave Merlock this *look*. "Don't tell me you want to -er- collect it NOW, after every thing else that's happened?"  
  
"Only if you would be so kind as to let me, my dearest Sara," Merlock said simply, his eyes pleading with her to allow it. Sara thought about it, looking up at her most persistant, and obsessive, suitor. Dispite his slight smile, and calm demeanor, he seemed unusually nervious. "His gaze remained focused on her, his crimson eyes awash with worry, and his face soon came to reflect his concern. It was then that Sara heard the song they were dancing to, and it could not have been more approiate. The singer, like Merlock, was filled with uncertainty, and did not know if he was doing things right.  
  
~I don't know any good come-ons, and I don't know no cool lines,~ one lyric went, and did that ever seem to be the case, here.  
  
~I feel the heat of your frustration. I feel it burning you up deep down inside.~  
  
Sara smiled, slowly, up at Merlock, causing him to do the same. His face seemed to glow as he regained lost hope, and Sara could not help but chuckle.  
  
~You say that I'm the boy that can make it all come true. But I'm telling you I don't know if I know what to do.~  
  
Then she tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows as if to say: "Well?" Merlock had always been a quick one to take (some) hints. He stepped close, tilting Sara's chin up, and with great care and gentleness, met her lips with his.  
  
~That's allright/ Hold tight. I don't even know if I'm doing this right. All right/ Hold tight. We can stay out all day/ We can run around all night. All night/ All night. It's time to go home, and I ain't even done with the night.~  
  
  
"Wonderin' when you were going to do that," Bindi said sleepily, looking up at the two.  
  
"Strange," observed Merlock. "One would think you'd be taking this far worse than you are."  
  
"I would have been, if Raldo hadn't asked me out, earlier," Bindi yawned, settling back down. "Then also, Elekin DID sneak that kiss..." With that, Bindi went back to sleep, giggling dreamily. Merlock and Sara sat together on the couch, both chuckling about this turn of events. She did not remember going to sleep.  
=0=  
  
She was, however, enjoying waking up. There was something to be said for waking up with somebody curled, protectively, around you, but for that to happen on a more deliberate scale, they would have to be a bit older...  
  
Sara lay there a bit longer enjoying her memories, and the company, as she basked in the morning's sunlight. She could not help but be glad it was a Saturday morning, because she really did not feel like moving just yet. Sara was about to doze back off, when muted voices caught her attention. She looked around, and noticed that one chair empty.  
  
"Oh . . ," she murmured, "Tony's up, already."  
  
"Hm?" Merlock uttered, sleepily, nuzzling her hair.  
  
"Tony's up, already," Sara repeated for her drowsy companion.  
  
"Making breakfast, possibly?" he queried.  
  
"Oh no," she groaned, moving to rise. Merlock stopped her by tightening his arms around her waist.  
  
"It doesn't matter how bad it tastes," Merlock stated. "It's giving us more tme together. We don't know when we will be able to share a moment like this one, again."  
  
"I know," Sara sighed. "I just don't want him blowing up your kitchen." Merlock laughed, and Bindi emurged from her shell, yawning, awakened by their conversation.  
  
"I'll go check it out, then," she said rubbing her eyes. "Since you're so worried about it."  
  
"Thank you, Bindi," Merlock uttered gratefully, as the little Time Shifter rose, and floated to the kitchen. He snuggled   
close, kissing Sara's cheek as the sun's warmth started to make them drowsy once again.  
  
"Melina!" Bindi cried joyiously from the kitchen, snapping the young couple out of their half-doze. Merlock stiffened, and Sara got the impression that he could not believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Did Bindi just say what I THINK she said?" the vampire said in a slightly strained voice.  
  
"You mean Bindi shouting 'Melina' just now?" Sara asked. Merlock made a sound like a cross between a groan and a chuckle. "Merlock, WHO is Melina?"  
  
"I'll show you," Merlock said, as they both rose from the couch.  
=0=  
  
In the small kitchen it was a scene of utter chaos. Bowls were piled on practically every flat surface in order to feed all the Shifters, and a stock pot of the oatmeal that Melina had thrown together was simmering merrily. Tony had been put on duty to oversee breakfast's progress, as Melina started to search for something to go with the cerial. Wing, in the meantime, was going through Merlock's cabinets, still searching for bowls.  
  
"Melina!" came a joyious cry from the door, and 'Lina turned from her search to find Bindi awake and floating there.  
  
"Hey, you!" she said, scooping up the pink Shifter, and twirling her about. "Long time no see!"  
  
"You KNOW each other?" Tony asked, surprised, as he sturred the cinnamony smelling mixture.  
  
"Of COURSE we know each other," Bindi declaired, glaring at Tony. "She's Merlock's sister."  
  
"I didn't know Merlock had a sister," Tony stated, looking confused by this revealation.  
  
"You do, now," Melina said cheerily. "I guess he didn't tell anybody about me, because he didn't want me getting involved, or being kidnapped, or somesuch. Bindi knows about me, 'cause I just decided to drop in, one day, me being worried about my big bro, and all."  
  
"Your. . . sister?" queried a light, feminine voice.  
  
"Hey, Sara," Tony called, causing Melina to turn to the door, once again. There she spotted Merlock, and Sara standing hand-in-hand gazing at her. Sara could immediately see the resemblance that Melina and Merlock shared. They both had the same blue complexion, and very similar features; but her hair was longer, a lighter shade of lilack, and fell past her shoulders in gentle waves; and her eyes were more rose, than red.  
  
"Sara, may I introduce my sister, Melina Homes," Merlock said with a warm smile. Melina curtsied expansively, then offered a hand to the pink-haired human.  
  
"I'm glad to finially get to meet you, Sara," Melina said, as they shook hands. "You won't BELIEVE how much I've heard about you." Bindi stifled a laugh, her turquois eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Melina," Sara said courtiously, 'Lina's happy deameanor causing her to smile. "If Merlock had told us about you, sooner, we would have gotten you in on the party, last night."  
  
"No biggie, girlfriend," Melina giggled. "There's always next party, right? Anyway, I'm glad I decided to come over and visit, today, or else I would not have gotten the chance to meet the girl that 'Lock kept going on about the last time I was here."  
  
"Oh man," Tony laughed, checking the oatmeal. "Talk about a thrchure session."  
  
"It's amazing, actually. 'Lock can list Sara's virtues for about two hours before he starts to repeat himself," Melina observed cheerily, wearing an impish grin. Merlock froze, eyes going wide. He gnanced side-long at Sara, who was stifeling a giggle, but was blushing rather prettily. Bindi, on the other hand was being a bit more open about her amusement.  
  
"Y-y-you TIMED him?!" the pink shifter chortled, hanging onto a chair.  
  
"Of course! I had to pick up something, in case I should meet Sara," Melina uttered grinning hugely. Upon hearing that, Bindi promptly fell to the floor, laughing herself silly. Merlock, on the other hand, casually went up behind his sister, catching her in a head-lock, and gave her a good noogie. "HEY!" She squirmed out of his grip, mouthed "watch this" to Sara, and proceeded to tickle his sides. Merlock promptly doubled over laughing from Melina's ministrations. She stopped, stepped away from her brother, and winked at Tony and Wing, who were snickering at this display of sibling affection. Flint trudged into the kitchen door to stand beside Sara, yawning hugely, and rubbing his eyes. When he finially got the sleep sand cleared from them, the caveboy noticed Merlock, who was recovering from his tickle bout, and Melina.  
  
"HEY!" Flint yelled happily, leaping bodily into Melina's arms, surprising her. "A new friend! I'm Flint! What's your name? Y'know you look a whole lot like Merlock."  
  
"I should hope so, concidering that I'm his sister," Melina giggled, grinning at the boy that had been snoring so loudly that morning. "My name is Melina."  
  
"Nice to meet you! We didn't know that Merlock had a sister, but I guess he had his reasons for not telling us about you," Flint said, still unusually cheerful for somebody who had just woken up. "I woke up, and smelled something good, so I came in here to see if it was breakfast. You smell good too. Sort of cinnomony, like what's in that pot, over there. Is it food?"  
  
"Sure is," laughed Melina. "Why don't you wake up the Shifters? They're probally hungry, too."  
  
"Oh KAY!" Flint declaired, leaping out of Melina's arms, and scurrying into the living room." 


	2. The Time Stream to Anchient Arabia

Howdy ho, folks. Here I am, again. I'm glad you so enjoyed my last bit, and will write more of the story. I was having a bit of writer's block, when I posted "Melina", but I think I've got it licked, now. :)  
As you well know, I do not own Flint or any of the other characters in the show. I do claim all characters I make up and write about, being the responcable author type. ;D   
Since I DO claim responcability for exposing an unready world to Melina Holmes, I will have to ask that if you would like to use her in any of your fanfics, please ask permission. One more Author's note on Melina: She is Merlock's younger sister, being the same age as Tony and Sara.  
  
Have fun, and enjoy.  
  
Melina: Part Two. Wishes and Dreams  
  
"Indeed, in every single story I'd ever heard, in every fantasy from every culture and clime, 'wish' was a synonym for 'booby trap'. That was the *point* of wish stories."  
~~Spider Robinson,  
~~The Callahan Touch  
  
  
After breakfast Sara, Tony, Flint, and the Time Shifters all pitched in to help Merlock and Melina clean up the mess from the party and this morning's dishes. Merlock had an interest in cleaning up his domicile, of course, and Melina was lending a hand to her big brother, and his Time Shifter roommate. The Goodmans, Flint, and the Shifters on the other hand, felt it was something of a duty to help clean, since they had helped make it such a huge mess in the first place. In practically no time at all, the apartment was pretty much spotless, and the vampire's guests were about to leave for home when Merlock offered to walk them back. Melina, of course, decided to tag along.  
  
They quickly reached the branch office of the Time Police that was run by Dr. Goodman. Quite to the good doctor's amazement the whole merry crew immediately set to the Saturday cleaning without having to be asked. Sara swept, hearding errant dust bunnies into the pan that Merlock held for her, as Melina and Tony worked together to put a dent in the huge dish pile in the kitchen. Even the Shifters were pitching in, though Moah had to stand outside, he being too big to help much. Bernie Goodman was even doing his part, humming cheerily, as he stood on the chair cleaning the viewer screen. He had just finished, when it blinked to life.  
  
"Dr. Goodman," Gillian Gray uttered, when her image came into focus.  
  
"YAAARGH!" Dr. Goodman yelped, as he fell from his chair, landing with a thud on the floor.  
  
"Are you all right, Benard?" Gillian asked, a note of concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm okay," Dr. Goodman uttered, picking himself up off the floor as the Shifters, and two sets of siblings gathered around the computer, curious about what had happened. "What's going on? You don't usually call on a Saturday, unless it's important."  
  
"That is correct, Dr. Goodman," Miss Gray said, reverting to professional mode.  
  
"Hey! I remember you!" Melina declaired. "You called me up with a job offer."  
  
"That I did, Miss Holmes."  
  
"What?!" Merlock yelped.  
  
"What can I say? It sounded interesting," Melina said with a shrug. "Especially since you told me about your adventures, the last time I was here." Merlock could not help but laugh ruefully at that statement.  
  
"Speaking of which, Merlock, is it possible for you to postpone your leave-taking for this one mission?" queried Miss Gray. "I   
would like to send Melina along with Flint as something of an evaluation. If she does well, then she will proceed with her training."  
  
"I understand that, Miss Gray," Merlock said, looking thoughtfull, "but why do you need me to go along?"  
  
"You know Melina's stregnths and weaknesses better than the others, Merlock," Miss Gray replied rationally. "So you would be the best person for evaluating Melina's preformance during this mission." The vampire meerly nodded, as the others looked at one another excitedly. Though they had been getting the chores done at a pretty good clip, they were eager for a break. "I'm sending you to ancient Arabia, to pick up the Time Shifter, Geenee." Gillian's face on the screen was replaced by a picture of a cute, cat-like creature wearing harem pants, vest, and turban. "He has the power to grant wishes."  
  
"Like the legendary genies from the Arabian Nights?" asked Sara, curiously.  
  
"Very much so. Thankfully, Geenee's wishes wear off given time. This does not, however, mean that you should be careless about what you say when you are around him. Your time card is ready, Flint. Merlock will follow you with Melina."  
  
"Oh KAY!" Flint exclaimed, grabbing the time card, as it issued from it's slot. "Going on a mission with one new friend to find another new friend!" He skipped to the Time Cycle, and lept on, Sara and Tony hopping onto their usual places, as did Terri and Get-A-Long.  
  
"Tony's comming too, huh?" Melina giggled, as she and Merlock boarded his Time Sled.  
  
"Yes. He and Sara come along on practically every mission," he replied, with a smile. "That's how I met Sara in the first place, having been sent to observe Flint in action."  
  
"Sweet. Now I'll get to see Tony in acton," Melina giggled.  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"Would seem so, brother dear. Your Goodman obsession seems to be either contagious, or genetic," Melina said with a slightly smug air, as they watched Flint get ready to imput the Time Card. "I think I'll go about it differently, than you did, though. I don't want to scare him away." Merlock just laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Bindi cried, floating over to Flint's Time Cycle. "Make room for me!"  
  
"Bindi?" asked Sara in amazement. "I thought you'd rather ride with Merlock."  
  
"Normally, I would be," Bindi said, squeezing in between Sara and Flint. "But Merlick and Melina don't get to see each other as often as they'd like, so I'm giving them a little privacy for sibling talk."  
  
"That's really conciderate of you," Sara said smiling, making sure the little Shifter was safe and confortable.  
  
"Ready?" Flint called back to his passengers as he put the Time Card into the slot on the cycle. "'Cause here we go!"  
  
"Reading Time Card," Terri said, as usual. "Destination ancient Arabia."  
  
First the Time Cycle, then Merlock's Time Sled was lowered into the launch chamber, and sent to the past. Streaks of deep purple, blue, and green flowed past the two time machines, as they made theiw way through the Time Stream. It did not seem like they had been traveling very long when Terri announced: "Approaching Time Coordinates."  
  
"Are you ready, 'Lina?" Merlock asked, as they prepaired for entry.  
  
"Sure am, 'Lock," Melina replied. "Got my umbrella and everything."  
  
"I have never been able to understand why you got an UMBRELLA," the vampire mused.  
  
"Well from what I've been hearing from Bindi, dear brother," she laughed, "it was a better selection than the cane and cape YOU chose. One would think that you would have learned, by now, not to wear it in trees."  
  
"Mel-LEEN-ah!"  
  
"Looking dashing for the lady is one thing, but I don't think Sara would appricate you throtteling yourself in the process," she continued, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"MELINA!" Merlock yelped a second time, blushing furiously, as Melina laughed merrily at his embarrassment.  
  
They emurged over an arid plain, Melina's musical laughter echoing from a nearby rock formation, as the two time mechines prepaired to land, in order to search for Geenee. Flint, and the others looked at the Time Sled, curiously, having heard the sound of mirth from behind them.  
  
"Wonder what she thinks is so funny?" Tony asked, as he watched Melina slowly get a hold of herself.  
  
"From the look on Merlie's face, I'd say she's been teasing him about his cape again," Bindi observed, giggling.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  
  
The group stood on a hill outside the village they came across. It appeared peacefull, situated on the shore of an oaisis that supplied the village with drinking water, and water for its crops. In the square there was a loud market, the shopkeepers, and venders crying their wares to the passers by. The whitewashed buildings gleamed in the sun, as the villagers hurried to their chores, and shopping. The place was not exactly huge, but the time decetives could see that their search would still be a daunting task.  
  
"We'll just have to split up," observed Merlock. "I'll take Sara, Bindi-"  
  
"Now THERE's a recipe for disaster," Melina murmured to Tony.  
  
"*AHEM*. I'll take Sara, Bindi, and Terri. We'll head to the east side," Merlock continued, looking disgruntled. "Flint, you, Melina, Tony, and Get-A-Long check out the west side, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Merlock!" Flint said, grabbing Melina and Tony's hands, before sprinting off to the west, Tony and Melina yelping in chorus as they were dragged along, top speed. Merlock chuckled, as he watched them, then turned to his team.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" he queried, bowing politely. Sara beamed, and started walking to the east side of the village, the vampire flashing her a smile, as she passed him. Merlock, then, looked at Terri, who started flying to Sara, and Bindi. The pink Time Shifter looked from Sara to Merlock, who seemed to be waiting for her to join them. She loosed a small, inaudible sigh, and followed.  
  
0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0  



End file.
